


Ever Spiritful

by Pteriforever



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Look this was made for a request okay, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pteriforever/pseuds/Pteriforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For fuzzyashfur from Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever Spiritful

Firefrost awoke in the dead of night. He momentarily glanced around in sleepy confusion, before relaxing again. He realised with mild surprise as the blur cleared that looking down at him was a pair of soft sparkly blue eyes.

"Y-you're... here?", he stammered playfully, opening his own eyes wide.

"Hihi~", the other cat said, and drew away from Firefrost, just a short distance to give him some breathing room.

It was Ashfur.

Firefrost felt his calm tiredness slowly evaporate, as if a fog enveloping him had vanished.

He was on his feet in an instant.

"Murr~ You seem surprised?", Ashfur asked quietly.

Firefrost exhaled nervously and stepped forward. "Yes~! It is you!", he said, voice shaky, hardly able to express what he was feeling at that mokment.

He briefly shivered.

"I said I'd be here for you, didn't I~?", Ashfur responded quietly.

"Yes, but—Eep!", Firefrost began shyly, but was cut off when Ashfur suddenly pounced at him. "Rawr~".

As he leaped out of the shadows, the stunning moonlight struck him.

Firefrost pressed his nose into Ashfur's glittery silver fur, and softly nuzzled him.

He resisted the urge to grab Ashfur with all of his legs and never let go.

"I missed you...~", Firefrost breathed.

"Nya~ I know... It's so hard to wait until I can see you...", Ashfur responded fuzzily.

"I wish I could be with you  all the time~", Firefrost agreed. "One day I'm going to leave and join your Clan instead~

Ashfur giggled. "I look forward to it~ :3"

At this point, Firefrost couldn't resist purring quietly, the very touch of Ashfur's soft pelt making him feel peaceful. He involuntarily snuggled a little closer against him, feeling so very comfortable.

Neither cat said anything for a short while. Firefrost simply stared into Ashfur's warm cyan eyes~

Ashfur soon began to hold onto him tightly, quietly purring as well, and soon gave him a gentle squeeze.

"You have to be just about the cutest thing ever~!", he whispered to Firefrost, voice full of contentment.

"Nya~!", came the cheerful reply. Firefrost playfully nuzzled Ashfur's face. "Thank you~ You always make me feel so... special~"

Ashfur nodded. "Please~... I want to stay with you~", he then said, eyes gently shining.

"You're going to be found in the morning, though...", he replied. His tone belied his words, his quiet voice just demanding that he stay~

"I don't care~ I'll be fine, I promise~", Ashfur responded, beaming.

"Well... If you're sure~ Then I don't care either!~". Firefrost let all his worrying thoughts evaporate in Ashfur's warm and comfortable grasp.

"Sleep well~ And remember, I'll always be with you~", Ashfur whispered, closing his eyes.

"You're the best~", Firefrost replied drowsily, and did the same.


End file.
